


Freedom

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Harry J. Potter was exactly as everyone expected, and one time he most decidedly was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Who Is (S)he, Really?" @ hh_sugarquill on LJ

**i. 5 am**  
Harry woke up with a groan. He hated getting up this early, but work wouldn’t wake. It didn’t even seem to want to wait for him to take a shower. His owl looked at him with a face devoid of sympathy, as if complaining as well for being disturbed just as it was about to sleep.

He rolled out from beneath his covers and pulled on a robe and his glasses, heading for the floo. 

“What is it?” he asked, grouchy.

“No coffee yet, mate? Murder. Magical signature traces. Looks Neo-Deatheater. Kingsley says to get your arse over here.” Ron sounded positively gleeful, and Harry rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Can’t a bloke catch a shower and a muffin?”

“Skip the shower. I’ll have a muffin and coffee waiting for you,” Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes, grinned, and said, “Better be a damn good muffin, Ron. A damn good one.”

“Shit, mate. I’ll get you two.”

 **ii. 9:30 am**  
Harry pressed his forehead against his desk and closed his eyes. They’d been at it for almost four hours, and now had a suspect in custody. He’d have to go in in a minute, but his caffeine was wearing off. 

Pushing himself up, he headed to the break room and poured himself a cup. And that’s where he was when Ron found him, sipping his java and wishing for his bed. _Owls have it lucky_ , he thought. _They get to sleep all day if there’s no mail._

“Harry, finish that and get in here. He’s not speaking. We need you, mate.”

Harry thought that Ron sounded a little silly, like everyone thought that nothing could get done without Harry’s involvement. Perhaps that’s why he never got a vacation. “In a minute, Ron. He’s not going anywhere.”

Ron sighed. “I never should have gotten you hooked on coffee. You’re like a dragon without the caffeine.”

Harry just chuckled and lifted his cup. Count on Ron to see him as he always had. He was glad that they had gone into the Aurors together, trained together, and were now partnered together, even if that meant that Ron had easy access to him to bug him about his dating life, or lack thereof since he and Ginny had broken up. But, now it was time to go interrogate a suspect. Thoughts about Ginny and his myriad failed relationships since could wait.

 **iii. Noon**  
The perp had known nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero. 

Harry was back tracing leads and skipping lunch, not that he noticed until Ron started complaining about his empty stomach. “The sooner we’re done, the sooner we eat, Ron.” That earned him another grumble from Ron, but no response.

Harry rolled his eyes. It was time for a vacation. “Come on, mate. Scan that room again.” Harry tested the wards and tried to derive a history from them, but he wasn’t having much luck. There was something, though, about it all that seemed familiar.

Harry scanned the room again before noticing the empty potions bottle. “Okay, fine. We’ll get lunch. Then we’ll go to the apothecary.” He levitated the bottle and placed it in a sealed bag for safekeeping while Ron rejoiced about being able to fill his stomach.

 **iv. 3 pm**  
“Did you hear what he said, Ron? He’s only sold one bottle like this recently, and it wasn’t to our victim.” Harry smiled; he loved getting a break like this on his case. Looked like they’d be done for the day once they picked up the criminal and filed their reports. “You want to start with the reports while I go grab the guy?”

“Harry James Potter, always trying to get out of writing reports. ‘Mione’d be very disappointed in you,” Ron joked. “Seriously though, I can let our _saviour_ go in alone and get disarmed, captured, and killed. Kingsley would have my head for supper.”

Harry looked at him, sighed, and nodded. “Was just trying to save us time, mate. Let’s go then.”

“Good choice. I knew you had my back.”

 **v. 6:15 pm**  
Harry rode the lift down with Ron. Ron was bugging him about catching a drink, but Harry was just ready to be home, alone, relaxed. He was ready to be himself. He cried off, and took the floo, though he still detested that sort of travel.

Still, it was a relief to arrive home just moments later, close off the floo, and set the wards to divert all visitors. Another day of acting as expected, complete.

 **vi. 6:30 pm**  
Harriet--Harry--rolled sheer silk stockings up her smooth, hairless legs. She liked to do this part by hand. It was a ritual, time for herself. It was calming.

She fastened the garter belt around her trim waist, and then pulled up a pair of Gryffindor red silk and lace cheeky panties. The garters were attached to her stockings and she slipped her feet into little kitten slippers that had a bit of feathery fluff on top. 

A corset followed and she lifted her wand, reciting the spell that would tighten the laces since she didn’t have a partner there to help her. After slipping into a feminine robe, Harriet sat down at her dressing table and began applying makeup to her face, softening angles and accentuating the green of her eyes. Only when her lips were painted the same shade of red as her panties, and her scar hidden behind makeup and glamours, did she declare herself fit to leave the dressing table and glide across the room to perch at her desk.

> _Dear Kingsley,  
>  I’m sure this comes as quite a shock. I’ve decided to take a sabbatical. If you look for Harry James Potter, you will not find him. _
> 
> _I’ll return when I’m able, but I need a break. I enjoy many things about work, but the endless slog is taking its toll. I’ll write you again when I return._
> 
> _Regards,  
>  Harry James Potter_

Harriet stood, sent her owl with the message, and picked up the traveling dress she’d laid out. It was a dark green color that would make people focus on his eyes. She smiled as she slipped into it, thinking of the freedom she was about to have for the first time in her life.

Then she picked up the pre-packed suitcase, and her purse. It was time to depart. She heard Italy was quite nice this time of year...

Fin.


End file.
